ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Malware
Malware was a corrupted Galvanic Mechamorph from Galvan B. He served as the primary antagonist of 11 year-old Ben in the flashbacks of Omniverse, until finally appearing in present time. He had then served as one of the 3 primary antagonists along with Khyber and Dr. Psychobos, until his ultimate demise in Showdown: Part 2. Appearance Malware had 4 different forms during his lifetime, each having a different appearance. He currently has another form, a statue-like one. Malware was originally a skinny, skeleton-like black and yellow humanoid Galvanic Mechamorph due to an incomplete/broken life code. When Albedo tried to kill him, via sabotaging the Helix while he was using it to repair his life code, he turned into a negative Galvanic Mechamorph, and his body changed drastically. He had a glowing yellow symbol on his neck, and had red on his body instead of green. During another fight with Ben, his appearance had changed after he reconstructed himself by absorbing the Tachyon Cannon and he resembled a dinosaur-like animal. His right hand was a Tachyon Cannon, while his left hand was a sharp claw, though he had the ability to swap between them around if he wanted. In Showdown: Part 2, Malware gained his last form, this one resembling Godzilla or some other large dinosaur. It was immense, with spikes lining the back and three star-shaped glowing pits along his massive torso. This form was acquired after corrupting the surface and core of Galvan Prime. He was defeated by Feedback and the Galvanic Mechamorphs, returning Malware to his third form before he ultimately fell. When he was turned to stone by Ben as Feedback, Malware was ultimately killed once and for all. This stone form is a combination of his third and second forms, showing his third form being destroyed, and himself being destroyed while in his second form. In Ben 10: Unbound , he has his third appearance. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he had his third appearance, but now has a form that resembles Upgrade with green replacing the red on his skin. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, his past self has his third form's Omniverse appearance, but his mouth is closed. Ben 10: Infinite Forms Malware first appeared in the episodes Just a Little Creepy part 1 and Just a Little Creepy part 2 where he Zs'Skayr and Vulkanus are the main villains. Blank and the Omnigizer He is one of the main Villians. Logan Storm: Galactic Hero Malware will appear in Logan Storm: Galactic Hero. He first appears in The Graveyard I (LSGH) the fourth episode of Logan Storm: Galactic Hero. Though, he will be in a brief role. Malware will appear in every other episode of Season 1. Malware's intentions are unknown in Season 1, though his intentions will be revealed in Season 2. Malware will appear in Season 2 as the sole and main antagonist. Ben 10: Omniverse Universe He is the main villain of Season One. He is brought back to life by Albedo and his name brougt shivers to Ship. Ben 10: The Omniwars Malware is revived by Dr. Psychobos in Let War Commence, Pt 1 off-screen and makes a cameo when Vilgax re-introduces Ben's greatest enemies. He later appears in Technologically Sound to infect Cooper Daniels. After Ben as Upgrade got Malware out of Cooper, Malware had the Helix that allowed him to turn into his second form removed, and he reverted to his yellow form. Azmuth appeared shortly after that to give Malware a device that helped him become a complete Galvanic Mechamorph. He reforms, having no point in fighting Ben and/or Azmuth anymore and joins Azmuth to become one of his assistants on Galvan Prime. Ben 10: Return of Malware He is the main villain and the titular character in this movie. Austen 14: Malwares Return Malware Is Revived In His Fourth Form But Shorter And Asorbs The Nemetrix Appearances Ben 10: Infinite Forms *Just A Little Creepy: Part 1 *Just A Little Creepy: Part 2 Ben 10.5 *Just Passing Through (first reappearance) *Road Trip Of Doom Ben 10: Ultimate Power *Galvan Secrets (first reappearance) UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe *Off We Go PT 1(Mentioned) *Off We Go PT 2 (First Appearance) *Facing Malware PT 1 *Vilgax's Wrath (Flashback) *Facing Malware PT 2 *Doom (Deceased) Reo 19 *Under Attack (First Appearance) Ben 10: Ultimates Unleashed *Malware Lives! (first reappearance) Ben 10: The Omniwars *Let War Commence, Pt 1 (first re-appearance; cameo) *Technologically Sound *The Reification of Eunice Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Past/Future Selves Past Malware *Ben 10: Fall of the Omniverse (first reappearance, past self (flashback)) Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Past/Future Selves Past Malware Unknown Noah 10 Malware is one of the main enemies in Noah 10: Super Matrix. In Noah 10, he is affiliated with Forgenza. He works for him, but also tries to achieve his own goals on the side. Also in this series, he is Uirus's son and Gizmo's brother. He and his family got kicked off of Galvan B, so Malware wants revenge on the Galvans and Mechmorphs. John Smith 10: Ancient Times Malware appears in a one episode special, originating from some time in the future, possibly past the time of John 10,000. He absorbs a time travel machine, and travels to the canon time. He doesn't appear in his yellow, incomplete form, but he appears in his other three main forms. He is killed by the end of the episode. He makes another appearance later in canon Ben's dimension. Appearances *Falchion (death) Spacewalker *Malware's Revenge (alternate dimension) Blue Malware For Dilluscus .jpg MalwareRequest.png Malware2forzmax.png Malware austen 14.png Malware II VS Humungousaur.png Malware II VS Feedback.png Malware111111.png Malware VS Upgrade 3.png Malware .png Malware, Upgrade complete..jpg Malware!jpg.jpeg Malwarein action.png Malware4th23.png Malware233.png Malware23icon.png Malware1forzmax.png ZE MALWAREZ.png Y U FAIL MALWARE.png Malware Supremo por SEM (dos maneras).PNG Malware II.png Malware del presente pose espinas.PNG Malware del presente pose.PNG 212px-Psychobos And Malware Examinating Nemetrix DNA-1-.png 300px-Malware Upgrade-1-.png Psychobos And Malware Examinating Nemetrix 2.0 DNA.png Malware yellow 2.png Malware primera forma por SM.PNG Malware yellow.png Malware BTHOAAR.png Malware2.png